


Backfire

by Blue Mousie (NiebieskaMyszka)



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 17:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12194055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiebieskaMyszka/pseuds/Blue%20Mousie
Summary: Jack had a plan for certain governor, he didn't expected that three hundred years later he'll see the consequences.





	Backfire

Sometimes Jack still had a problem with two different worlds existing in his head at the same time, especially here in Nassau, a place he called home and a chance for new life, better than previous one he had lived in England. Sometimes he couldn't believe plane flies or cars ran faster than stars, which where a little less mysterious than he remembered. Sometimes it was too obvious he didn't even know why he wondered about its marvelous background.

The whole world had changed in ways the old Jack still couldn't comprehend and the new Jack laugh every time he heard incredulous whisper coming from his own mouth.

Life nowadays seemed normal – lazy, safe, easy to live, without any major danger around, at least until people tried hurt themselves making stupid decisions. But who was Jack to judge them, when his last breath was stole by English rope?

He had reed books, wanted to know what happened to those he once knew. Not much surprised him.

History had been remembering Charles as violent captain, who was betrayed by him and lose his ship to his own crew. Not easy to take, but true enough. Anne and Mary had became famous female pirate, more than him, which was even less to accept. He had loved them, still was, but couldn't understand why history, or certain writer, made him an idiot being caught by Royal Navy the way he wasn't. Jack would have know better than most and he didn't agree one bit with this ridiculous version of events.

Funniest thing in all this was that great Captain Flint become a pirate from child's book, a fictional character that never exists and a treasure he hide, even if true, became a dream for next generations of people who wanted to be free and rich the easiest way possible. Maybe there was his right place – on paper without support he didn't deserved at the end? Not him, no a man he became.

But... Jack found another thing that disturbed him. This one impossible to overcome, no matter how much he tried.

He was standing in front of Woodes Rogers' statue in Nassau, looking at a man who should be disgraced, laughed and forgotten by history as a penniless debtor. How could he end up here, of all places, as a national hero? What did Jack missed first and second time he confronted Rogers?

It was a brilliant plan, Jack never doubted that – not violent, not cruel in physical way, different than most unsuccessful plans he participate and failed to understand its ineffective stupidity. It was just simple use of facts he picked form their various conversations. How could it go so wrong so fast?

Sun was nice today, wind fresh and warm – it couldn't be it. It wasn't weather's fault.

Jack looked around to find someone who would woke him up from this nightmare.

Nobody came.

He even tried the stone, but it was real thing. All of this was not a bad dream, just simple yet evident injustice.

Calico Jack became female pirates' partner in crime and Woodes Rogers, man responsible for Edward Teach horrible death, a man who almost destroyed Nassau, was its current national hero.

There must be something he missed. Or history missed obvious facts, like a deal with Spanish.

Much later, in some bar as many in the area, after hours of complaining, when even bartender had enough, someone explain to him, how Woodes Rogers fought pirates and rescued Nassau from British Empire, when it came to collect their moneys and rights. He prepared them for what was coming sooner than any pirate claimed. And he was successful, much more than any of famous defenders from Golden Age of Piracy.

It was a nice name. Shame that Jack wasn't among the most recognizable captains. He even tried to defend them, but people around just smiled and nodded, pretending to agree with a drank, noisy outsider who never knew a thing.

Maybe he didn't? If nowadays people call someone like Woodes Rogers a national hero, then Jack didn't understand it at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and sorry for all mistakes. It's short so it should be a bit easier to control the typos and all. It isn't. But I had fun writing it, so I hope you had fun reading it. 
> 
> If you have any questions , you can find me on [tumblr](https://piratesmouse.tumblr.com/). 
> 
> To the next time : )


End file.
